A variety of axial flow fan designs have been employed in cooling automotive radiators and in similar heat exchanger applications and, while certain designs have been generally satisfactory, no single impeller design has been completely satisfactory in all respects.
It is the general object of the present invention to provide an improved axial flow air impeller which represents a judicious compromise of design objectives such as minimum noise generation, highly efficient aerodynamic operation and economy of material and manufacture.